Attrition
by Katt9966
Summary: Secret relationships are fraught with trouble.


Title: - Attrition

Author: - Katt

E-mail: - - FRM

Feedback: - Like it or loathe it let me know

Archive: - Archived at the Shield Fanfiction Archive

Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the characters of The Shield, they all belong to Shawn Ryan and FX.

Part 1

The body under his was all firm muscle, hard lines, sharp angles and strength – totally masculine. There was no softness, no curves, no gentleness just mutual need – and heat. Lots of heat, their skin scorching on contact, blood burning in their veins as their sweat slickened flesh glided against each other.

Dutch groaned as he felt the man under him thrust his hips upward seeking contact, craving more sensation. Their hard cocks rubbing against each other, each contact sending little thrills of sensation racing through his body. Leaning down Dutch caught Lem's mouth with his, nipping at his lips to demand entrance, soothing the hurt with his tongue when Lem obligingly opened his mouth giving Dutch total access to all he wanted. Tongues hot and slick moving against each other, each swallowing the other's moans of excitement.

Dutch gripped Lem's shoulders tighter as he sped up his thrusts, feeling the muscle knotted under his hands strong and unyielding. Immediately Lem responded to the faster pace Dutch set the heat and friction building, becoming almost unbearable, the need for release overwhelming.

Dutch's mouth licked and nipped it's way down Lem's neck until he reached the junction between his shoulder and throat. A spot that some very pleasant exploration of Lem's body with his mouth and tongue had discovered was especially sensitive. As soon as he began to suck and worry the spot with his teeth he felt Lem's body buck under his, warmth flooding over his stomach as Lem breathed,

"Jesus…yes…"

It was enough to tip Dutch over the edge. Pleasure flooded through him setting every atom ablaze with white heat as he thrust and grunted out his own release.

Collapsing onto the body below him for a moment Dutch shivered as he felt Lem's fingertips ghosting down over his arms and up over his back. With a groan Dutch raised himself up on his hands and rolled off to one side flopping boneless and exhausted beside the other man.

The only sound in the room was the breathing of the two men as it slowly returned to normal. Neither man spoke, neither man needing to the silence between them familiar and comfortable. It was several minutes before Lem finally sat up and said,

"I'll be right back."

Dutch couldn't resist watching Lem's naked body as he walked across the bedroom to the bathroom. His eyes quickly skimming down from the broad shoulders and strong back down to the tight ass that he loved to bury himself in. As Lem passed through the bathroom door and out of sight Dutch flopped his head back onto the soft pillow and closed his eyes basking in the sated feeling that made every muscle in his body feel relaxed and made his mind a pleasant blank. It was strange how quickly he'd come to realise that Lem's bed was just about his favourite place to be. Just the two of them leaving everything and everybody else behind, creating their own little world where they could relax and just _be _with each other.

"Here you go."

Opening his eyes Dutch smiled up at Lem and reached up to take the damp cloth from him. After cleaning off the rapidly drying and cooling semen from his groin and stomach he dropped the cloth onto the wooden floor by the side of the bed and scooted over to one side a little more to give Lem more room as he got back into bed.

"What?" He asked as Lem lay on his side propping himself up on one arm as he studied Dutch's face.

"Nothin'" Lem replied with a grin. "I'm just looking."

Any reply that Dutch might have had was stolen away as Lem leaned down and captured his lips in a tender, lingering kiss. Dutch reached up and slipped one hand up into Lem's blond hair it felt kind of spiky from the gel in it and Dutch briefly wish it was soft like it was after Lem had had a shower.

An impatient knocking on the front door interrupted their kiss however. Pulling back Lem murmured,

"Shit!" Before getting out of bed and hastily pulling on a pair of boxers. "Hold that thought and don't move." He grinned at Dutch as he trotted out of the room calling out, "Okay, okay I'm coming!" as the knocking was repeated.

Dutch's relaxed lassitude didn't remain when he heard another voice coming from the living room.

"Christ Lem you switched off your phone. I've been calling you for half an hour. We gotta go man that drugs haul is coming over the boarder tonight and we have to be there at the buy. Hurry up and put some clothes on." Vic Mackey's impatient voice sounded slightly out of breath as he tried to hurry Lem along.

"Okay, okay…what about Ronnie and Shane?" Lem asked.

"They'll meet us there. Hurry up!"

"Go back out to the car and I'll be there in five."

Hearing the front door close again Dutch finally released the breath he'd been holding as Lem came back into the room.

Sitting up in the bed Dutch reached down and pulled the sheet back up from where it had previously been kicked to the bottom of the bed. He pulled it up over his waist as the cooler night air suddenly made him shiver.

He watched as Lem charged around the room picking up his clothes from where they had hastily been dropped an hour ago. Dutch didn't say anything but frowned slightly at the way Lem suddenly wasn't looking at him. His gaze was resolutely fixed on the floor, or his buttons, or the wall, anywhere but the bed. Unable to take the silence any longer Dutch softly asked,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Lem said waving a hand in his direction, but still not looking at him. "I'm fine it's just…shit Vic could've come in here, seen you."

"Why? Is he in a habit of going into your bedroom…I hope he isn't I'd hate to have to be jealous." Dutch teased hoping to make Lem smile, but failing.

"What if he'd wanted to use the bathroom or something?" Lem countered pulling on his sneakers.

"I'd have hidden in the closet or something…under the bed…" Dutch joked.

"It's not funny." Lem snapped. "Shit!"

"Hey, Curtis it's okay he doesn't know." Dutch tried to sooth the other man.

Glancing quickly in his direction for the first time since he'd entered the room Lem said,

"Don't call me that."

"Why it's your name isn't it!" Dutch snapped back beginning to feel annoyed by Lem's change of attitude towards him.

"Everyone calls me Lem. What if you slip up…forget and call me Curtis at The Barn? What will everyone think?"

"They'll think I called you by your name. Jesus, stop being so paranoid. What do you think they'll jump to the conclusion that we're fucking if I call you Curtis? Besides I don't want to call you by your nickname, not here. We're lovers not colleagues."

"Look **Dutch**" Dutch winced at the emphasis Lem placed on the word. "I'm just saying we should be careful. Anyway I gotta go. Give me half an hour then let yourself out." Lem said as he moved towards the bedroom door. Pausing when Dutch replied.

"I though I might wait… in case you get back later." Dutch hated the way his voice sounded needy and hurt by Lem's attitude.

Lem paused and Dutch saw his shoulders tense before he spoke.

"There's no need I won't be back tonight."

Dutch suddenly felt as if he was being abandoned. There was a shift in the dynamic between them and he didn't like it. Instinctively he felt as if he was on the verge of losing something very important to him. Feeling slightly panicked he asked,

"Will I see you tomorrow night? You could come around to my place…I could cook…" His voice petered out as he saw Lem bow his head forward one hand tightening on the doorframe where he'd rested it, his knuckles turning white.

"I can't…um… I don't know how long this drug thing is gonna take and I think Vic said something about a poker night just for the team so…"

"Oh, okay…Well I guess I'll see you at work then." Dutch said as a cold empty feeling began to fill him.

Lem didn't reply and Dutch jumped at the sound of the front door slamming behind him.

Collapsing back onto the bed Dutch threw one arm across his eyes and tried really hard to stop himself from flying apart.


End file.
